Common Ceadeus
Ceadeus is an Elder Dragon, an obscure grouping of rare monsters that are found worldwide. Ceadeus is only found in deep Mogan waters, most notably around old, underwater ruins. Its most characteristic trait are its horns, with one larger than the other. Another, rarer, subspecies can be found inhabiting the same areas. Taxonomy Ceadeus, as mentioned, is an Elder Dragon, a class apart from the more common Wyverns. It is one of the only two Elder Dragons found underwater at all times. Its Latin name, Profundamare ceadeus ceadeus, means "deep-sea sea god". Characteristics Appearance The first attribute of Ceadeus that stands out, besides its size, is the two horns that adorn its relatively small head. Often is the case that one horn is larger than the other. This may be due to lack of care and maintenance of said horn. Ceadeus bears a striking resemblance to Leviathans such as Lagiacrus - this is due to its entirely aquatic habitat. Luminous organs dot the Elder Dragon's underside (And, if one will note, inside of the broken horns), and these turn from blue to red when the Ceadeus becomes enraged. The tail is massive and is used to propel the Elder Dragon through the water. Measures It is unknown how long a Ceadeus measures at birth, but it is thought that newborn Ceadei are huge but relatively small in comparison to their parents. A measure of around 15–20 meters has been estimated. The horns, assuming that both are the same size, usually measure around 10 meters each. The fins are around 5–6 meters long, and the jaws can open to a width of about 4 or 5 meters. The largest teeth are only a quarter of a meter long. Fully grown Ceadei are truly giants, measuring at an average of 58.3 metres long. This makes them the largest undersea monster ever recorded. Inner Organs The luminous spots on the Ceadeus' underside are thought to be organs that produce a bioluminescent glow, similarly to the lights commonly found on deep-sea fish. The change from blue to red is caused by hormones that activate when the Ceadeus becomes angry. Other luminous organs have been discovered at the center of each of its horns - their purpose is unknown, as they are only exposed if the horns are greatly damaged. Due to the astounding ability to suck in great amounts of water and then expel it forcefully through the mouth, it is thought that that Ceadei possess enormous lungs in order to hold so many gallons, not to mention powerful muscles to be able to "shoot" it with such force. Distribution The only time a Ceadeus will ever encounter humans (That has been documented) is in the Underwater Ruins near Moga Village. However, it is extremely unlikely that this is its only habitat. Guild observation balloons have occasionally spotted Ceadei far out in the open ocean, so it is thought that they spend their long lives traveling the seas. Although only spotted in Mogan waters, it is definitely possible that Ceadei could travel to foreign waters at some point during their lives. No Ceadeus has ever been spotted in Minegardean oceans, for example, but since humans there never venture underwater, this elusive Elder Dragon may still be lurking in the depths. The Ceadeus Subspecies has also been seen in the Underwater Ruins. Adaptation Ecological Niche It is unknown what role Ceadeus plays in its environment, but it is very likely that it is an apex predator. The only creatures that could possibly harm one are the Lagiacrus Rare Species, Ceadeus Subspecies (which is much more aggressive than the Common Ceadeus), and possibly Guran-Miraosu, if the Ceadeus was ever to venture into shallow enough water. Anything else knows to stay out of this dragon's way. Biological Adaptations Physical Adaptations Its hide, besides being of a greyish-white to blue color, possibly to stand out in the inky depths of the ocean in order to find a mate, is incredibly thick and protective. Due to this, a Ceadeus tends to wait out any attacker, biding its time until the attacking monster grows frustrated at its lack of effect. Only the most persistent attackers are dealt with by force. The luminous organs on the Ceadeus' underbelly glow a bright blue (red when enraged), and may be used to either attract prey or a mate, or to ward off any potential threats. Its strong fins and tail enable the Ceadeus to travel at high speeds when need be. In addition, the tail can be used as a powerful weapon if required, being able to stun any predator with a single slap, granting the Ceadeus enough time to escape. Its horns may be used for intimidation or some kind of mating ritual, as they have no other apparent function. The horns must be important in some way, as the Ceadeus must spend much of its time taking care of them, otherwise they will grow over its eyes and permanently blind it. It is thought that the earthquakes that once assaulted Moga Village were caused by a Ceadeus desperately trying to file down its horns, and as most Elder Dragons are capable of causing natural disasters, this is probable. Senses Living in the murky deep, where light is scarce, Ceadei do not rely on their sight. Indeed, their eyesight is terrible, especially if they neglect care of their horns. It is also unlikely that they use smell, so it is thought that they use their hearing to get around and locate prey. Ceadei also produce whale-like singing noises, which gave rise to the idea that they may use echolocation. Research shows that it is more probable that they use these noise to communicate to other Ceadei over long distances, but this reinforces the theory that they primarily use their hearing. It is unknown how good their senses of taste and touch are. Biology and Behaviour Hunting and Diet A Ceadeus must consume an unfathomable amount of food in order to stay alive and healthy. When first discovered, it was assumed that they ate only the largest creatures in the sea (i.e. Lagiacrus). However, a more popular theory is that, instead, they feast on shoals of small fish and squid. The relatively tiny size of their teeth certainly suggests this. This may be the cause of its mostly placid behavior - since it isn't an active hunter, it has no need to be aggressive. However, this speculation has one flaw in it. The Ceadeus Subspecies has similarly sized teeth, so it would make sense for it to have the same diet. But because this subspecies is much more hostile, this may not be the case. Intelligence As with most of its traits, it is unknown how intelligent the Ceadeus is. Most signs point toward a low intelligence level; large size, small head, benign behaviour, and relatively unaggressive hunting tactics. Because the Ceadeus is the second-strongest monster in its habitat (first being its own subspecies), it is thought that it can fight its way out of most any situation and a high intelligence is not needed. Natural Predators Due to its giant size, there's nothing that could kill a fully-grown Ceadeus except another Ceadeus or its Subspecies. Social Behaviour Ceadei are solitary creatures, and are only in the company of another when mating or when rearing a calf. They hold no territories and thus the males are not aggressive towards one another. It is theorized that an individual will spend most of its centuries-long life completely alone. An interesting point of mention is that Ceadei seem to be mildly territorial. The Ceadeus that terrorized Moga Village is hinted to be the same one that previously did so, decades or maybe centuries ago. It has apparently lived in the Underwater Ruins for the entire period between "attacks", and only showed hostile behaviour when a hunter drove it off. This evidence seems to suggest that some Ceadei, at least, live in one area for an unknown period of time and defend it with their life. Reproduction Very, very little is known about the sexual behaviour of the Ceadeus. When sexually mature and ready to mate, an individual will only do so when it meets up, by chance, with a member of the opposite gender. They quickly separate when the female has been fertilized, probably never to meet up again. The young calf, when born, is speculated to be around 15–20 metres long. Because a young Ceadeus is virtually defenseless and would make a filling meal for any ocean predator, the mother will defend the calf from any threat until it is old and strong enough to go on its own and become independent. The calf will mature at an unknown age and will hopefully enjoy a full lifespan that spans centuries. Relation to Humans Ceadeus seemingly are neutral towards humans in every way. The Moga Quakes, however, were caused by a presumably ancient Ceadeus ramming its horns into the Underwater Ruins beneath Moga Village; however, this was proven to be simply due to the unmanageable length the Ceadeus' horns had grown to. Ceadeus Theories See: Ceadeus Theories Category:Information Category:Fauna/Flora Category:Monster Category:Dragon Category:Elder Dragon Category:Aquatic Elder Dragon Category:Deep-Sea Aquatic Elder Dragon Category:Ceadeus Category:Common Ceadeus